Always Been Here
by cuddly.meerkat
Summary: Nobody was coming to Harry's aid in Umbridge's first class. Then Neville stands up beside him, and the rest, as they say, was history.  5th year AU, Neville/Harry slash.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, making no money, yadda yadda yadda.

A/N: Yes, this is my first fic! Thanks for reading, please enjoy.

* * *

"What's the point of this class, then, if it's not going to prepare us for what's out there?" Neville shocked himself by standing, joining Harry in protest.

"There is nothing _out there_, Mr. Longbottom."

"Oh, but you _know_ there is," Neville said softly, so calmly that everyone in the room was listening with rapt attention. "You can't wait for it to happen, can you? You're helping _him_, you know - not training us - just sending us out like lambs to a slaughter."

Half the class shivered. They were all staring attentively at Neville. Umbridge was still in a state of shock, and seemed unable to interrupt.

"Harry is telling the truth. Voldemort is back." Neville looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes in turn. "You'd better all hope you're ready when he gets here." He looked over at Harry, and they locked eyes.

"Let's go." Neville said coolly. Harry slowly grinned, then grabbed his bag.

"Potter! Longbottom!" Umbridge shrieked as they walked towards the door. "Sit down or… I'll give you detention for the rest of the year!"

They ignored her, and walked through the door.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, shooting a side-long glance at Neville.

"For what?" Neville seemed genuinely baffled.

"For believing me."

"Of course," Neville looked bemused. "I trust you, Harry. I would never think you're lying. I didn't last year, and I certainly don't now."

Harry's chest tightened suddenly, remembering that night, after Gryffindor had celebrated Harry being chosen as a Champion… His fight with Ron had left him trembling with anger in his bed.

Then his curtain had opened just an inch.

"I know you didn't put your name in." Neville's quiet words floated in and sounded like sweet music to Harry's ears. The words were simple but trusting, and a tingle of relief raced through Harry's body.

_Someone believed him._

"You always have," Harry agreed now, his words slow and thoughtful.

Feeling no reason besides just _wanting_ to, Harry reached out and slipped his hand into the other's boy's. Neville looked down in surprise, but didn't say anything.

They continued walking, and Harry became aware that Neville was leading them somewhere - he just didn't know where.

Neville's hand was warm and firm, and Harry felt safe with it wrapped around his own slender hand. His anticipation mounted as Neville led them out of the castle, and Harry was sure the other boy could hear his heart speeding up.

He took them to a greenhouse. Harry didn't question it, but when Neville dropped his hand, he felt like his heart was dropping out of his chest.

"I'll do everything I can to help you," Neville told him sincerely. "All these things keep happening to you - and you don't deserve it." He looked down, and then slowly back up. "I wanted you to know - that I'll always be here to support you."

Neville slowly met Harry's eyes again, and Harry could see everything, finally.

He saw the determination and worry in Neville's eyes - but most of all, he understood the way Neville looked at him. There was something more there - a fierce loyalty and affection that Harry had never seen before.

Neville's eyes had these specks of blue and green, and they were simply gorgeous, Harry thought dreamily.

Neville Longbottom had not changed much between fourth and fifth year, by most people's accounts. He hadn't had a major growth spurt, or slimmed down considerably… But he changed in the most important way possible - he had changed within.

Harry saw those changes in that moment. He could see that confidence, that spark that Neville had - that he'd _always_ had buried beneath miles of shyness, but it was there _now_, and it was the most attractive thing ever.

Neville smiled, showing just a flash of teeth, and Harry sucked in a breath. Neville's lips parted, and then he was licking them quickly, and Harry was laughing and stepping forward as he knew what he wanted to do.

"Neville," He sighed, and pulled the blond firmly to him - and kissed him, slowly, cautiously, waiting for Neville to respond.

"Mmm," Neville growled, and responded far more quickly and more passionately than Harry had anticipated. He wound an arm around Harry, pulling him close, then proceeded to dominate the kiss completely.

His tongue stroked against Harry's lips, and the boy opened to the tender assault - then that strong tongue was whirling inside his mouth, tasting him, and _why was this so hot_ Harry groaned as he felt a certain part of him take very strong interest in the proceedings.

Harry's eyes closed, and the teenage boy lost himself to the sensation of being consumed by the hot, fierce, _sweet_ mouth of the loveliest boy he had ever met. He wondered, absent-mindedly, how Neville was so damn good at kissing.

"Neville," he couldn't help but groan again as the other boy pushed him back against a table, pressing their bodies together so everything was touching - and merlin that was just too good.

"Harry," Neville whispered happily, his breath hot on Harry's lips. Now that he'd started, Neville didn't know if he'd ever be able to stop just kissing him.

"Please." Harry didn't know what he was asking - but somehow, Neville seemed to know. The kiss turned slow, just as deliciously wet, but deeper and more intense, and Harry's brain was threatening to short-circuit from the pleasure.

"Oh, _please_ don't ever stop," Harry thought, and when Neville smiled wickedly, he knew he'd said it out loud.

"You taste so good." Neville's words were rough, but his hands that were stroking along Harry's shoulders and down his chest were gentle. A finger rubbed carefully at Harry's nipple, and he gasped, bucking into Neville's touch. He'd never known he could be that sensitive there…

"Won't stop," Neville promised lowly, and Harry panted, because then Neville was sucking on his neck, and a warm, calloused hand was sliding into his robes to tweak at his nipples again.

"Neville, I - " Harry choked.

"You're so bloody hot," Neville groaned, opening Harry's shirt and licking one hardened, pink nipple, relishing in the animalistic sounds his action drew from Harry. "Merlin, just seeing you like this…" He kissed Harry roughly, and grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling them closer together and effectively grinding their clothed hardnesses together.

Harry whimpered and Neville groaned. Slowly, they ground together, still kissing, open-mouthed and gasping, unwilling to break apart for anything.

"So good, so close already," Neville moaned feverishly, and leaned to whisper, his words hot on Harry's ear… "Harry, I think I'm going to come - "

Harry came, crying loudly, frantically thrusting against Neville. The blond shivered, listening to Harry's high-pitched cry that faded away into murmurs. The sensations were definitely enough to push Neville over the edge as well.

They took a minute to breathe, not letting go of each other. Finally Neville sighed, and kissed Harry gently, and it tingled, and made them both quiver.

"What… now?" Harry wondered.

"Now you know I'm yours." Neville left the rest up to him.

Harry stared at him, then smiled brilliantly.

"I've never had anything quite so amazing before."

Neville wanted to protest, but Harry was kissing him again.

"I'm yours too," Harry whispered, and everything was suddenly perfect.


End file.
